Osteoporosis, characterized by bone loss and high risk of fractures, is one of the commonest diseases particularly in old age, and is estimated to affect approximately 100 million people worldwide. While the incidence of bone fracture in the elderly is generally increasing, therapeutic choices are limited. Currently, antiresorptives (e.g. bisphosphonates, denosumab, hormone therapy) are the most commonly used treatments for osteoporosis. These agents are designed to slow bone remodeling and increase bone density. However, they have been associated with significant side effects including osteonecrosis of the jaw, atypical fractures, atrial fibrillation, and increased risk of stroke or cancer. Anabolic agents may be used to generate new bone in patients with osteoporosis. However, finding anabolic factors that increase bone mass and regulate the balance between osteoblast-mediated bone formation and bone marrow adiposity has been challenging. In addition, the only commercially available anabolic agent (teriparatide) is not only very expensive and difficult to administer but is also associated with side effects including lowered blood pressure, nausea, pain, weakness, and depression. Moreover, the use of teriparatide in rats has been found to cause malignant tumor growth (osteogenic carcinoma). In general, therapeutic choices for osteoporosis are limited and the development of new therapeutic approaches that stimulate bone formation is a priority.
Although ovarian failure and bone demineralization are well recognized as key elements in osteoporosis, the precise etiology remains incompletely resolved. A better understanding of the etiology of osteoporosis and related bone diseases or conditions may lead to novel alternative methods and compositions for the treatment of osteoporosis and other bone diseases and conditions.
There is a need for methods and compositions for the treatment of osteoporosis and other bone diseases and conditions. The present application overcomes the above-noted problems and provides a novel means for the treatment, stabilization, and/or prevention of the progression of a bone disease or condition by regulating the effects of gastrin.